jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
right|300px __TOC__ Diskuseite Bei allen Vandalen außer Vandale 198 sind die Diskuseiten gelöscht. Warum nicht bei Vandale 198? Boss 17:55, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :gute frage.--Yoda41 Admin 20:26, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich werde es zur Löschung vorschlagen und können nur Admins Artikel löschen, wenn sie zur Löschung aufgestellt wurden? Boss 20:30, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::ne wir können alles löschen. aber dann finde ich es besser.--Yoda41 Admin 20:31, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Äh, Hallo? Könntest du oder ein anderer Admin die Diskuseite von Vandale 198 löschen? Und was bedeutet aber dann finde ich es besser? (Hoffentlich habe ich nicht gestört) Boss 20:51, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Es gibt die Kategorie:Schnelllöschkandidaten, da sind alle Artikel mit Löschantrag drin aufgelistet. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:37, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Vandale 198 war ja nicht immer Vandale, daher sollte die Disku bleiben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:40, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Klasse oder Schlachtschiff? Hall, ich habe mal eine frage: ich arbeite gerade am Artikel Fury (Corsair-Schlachtschiff) und nun steh ich vor dem Problem ob ich bei klasse: Corsair-Schlachtschiff oder COrsair-Klasse schreiben soll?!? danke im vor raus Gruß, Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 18:12, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Corsair-Schlachtschiff ist korrekt; anscheinend ist es ein Typ und keine Klasse. 20:02, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön! Gruß, Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 21:00, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage zu Babels Hi, Yoda 41 Ich hab den Babel mit dem Herr der Ringe gesehn. Da ich auch Hdr Fan bin wolltte ich fragen ob ich den von dir so aähnlich machen kan???????? --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 23:32, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ok, gerne. mach das . Ich finde meine babels ja sowiesoschon auf jeder 2. Benutzerseite wieder^^.--Yoda41 Admin 09:25, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschen von Artikeln: Aus welchem Grund hast du meinen Artikel über Jhabacc gelöscht? J Luke M 17:18, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das stand bestimmt bei der löschbegründung drin. weiß ich so aus dem gedächtnis nicht und im löschlogbuch finde ich den eintrag auch nicht mehr. wann soll das gewesen sein? Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 17:40, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Gestern oder Vorgestern... Da stand nur von dir gelöscht, alter beitrag... :::Warum klickt ihr nicht einfach Hier drauf, dann wist ihr wer, wann und aus welcher Begründung der Artikel gelöscht wurde. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:01, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::: wurde gelöscht weil er zu kurz war..---Yoda41 Admin 20:50, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Finde mehr!!!!!!J Luke M ::::::Wer? 14:26, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Quiz Ich wollt dir was zu deinen Quiz sagen, das schwierigere Quiz fand ich leichter!!! :)J Luke M 19:49, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :^^aha, ja kommt immer drauf an, was man so gelesen hat.-Yoda41 Admin 20:51, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo stimmt ich hab auch ein Quiz auf meiner Benutzerseite, schaffst du es ohne zu schummeln???J Luke M 14:24, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich ab das Quiz (nicht das Experten-Quiz) gemacht, doch ich kann in der Bestenliste meinen Namen nicht sehen. Boss 14:48, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::hast du es bis zum ende gemacht? namen auch wirklich angegeben? oder meinst du die bestenliste auf meiner seite?--Yoda41 Admin 17:38, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich hab es bis zum Ende gemacht und ich hab den Namen angegeben. Nach der letzten Frage kam ein Fenster, wo ich nein anklicken musste. Dann nach einigen Sekunden kam die Tabelle, doch mein Name stand nicht drin. Boss 19:30, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Mh keine ahnung... nochmal probieren^^.--Yoda41 Admin 22:45, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Mach mal meins, ist einfach. Boss 22:48, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ok--Yoda41 Admin 22:49, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich glaube es passen nicht mehr in die liste, weil schon 100 drin sind. hab es eben auch mal probiert und ist nicht drin..--Yoda41 Admin 22:56, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Du meinst, die Tabelle ist voll? Boss 22:57, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::jo das mein ich^^. hab dein quiz gemacht... 90 nur :-(.. so leicht wrs garnicht.--Yoda41 Admin 23:00, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Was hattest du falsch? Boss 23:01, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich habe nur 80 Punkte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:07, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wo kann man die Tabelle sehen, ohne das man das ganze Quiz nochmal machen muss? Boss 23:30, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Direkt auf der ersten seite ist die tabelle. Falsch hatte ich die frage mit dem dialog.--Yoda41 Admin 09:42, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ähm, es war keine Tabelle zu sehen. Boss 10:52, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Schlacht von/um Brentaal IV Hi, warum hast du das denn verschoben? In der Schlacht ging es doch um den Planeten selbst, nennt man es dann nicht „Schlacht um...“? So wurde es bei den anderen gemacht. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:44, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :mh, weil im ersten satz stand "schlacht von". wollte es eigentlich nur einheitlich haben und hab nicht tiefer hinterfragt. wenn es wirklich um den ganzen planeten ging wäre um brentaal auch ok. hauptsache in lemma und erstem satz gleich. gruß--Yoda41 Admin 20:50, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Achso. Mist, dann habe ich das vergessen im Artikel selbst. Ich hatte es nämlich aus Gewohnheit so geschrieben und wollte es auch erst unter dem Namen abspeichern, aber dann habe ich mich dran orientiert wie es sonst gemacht wurde und daraus wurde das „um“, da die Schlacht um den Planeten selbst ging. Ich schieb es mal zurück und pass es im Text an. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:55, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::ok, sehr gut. ja so ist es besser.--Yoda41 Admin 22:42, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jedipedia has a problem Ist das bei dir auch manchmal so? Boss 17:10, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ja das kommt in letzter Zeit häufiger vor. liegt am server. --[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 17:12, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Infoboxangaben Hi Yoda41. du hast beim artikel AT-AHT den preis gelöscht...warum? Ich meine bei einigen imperialen Großkampfschiffen steht z.B. auch unverkäuflich. da fragt man sich schon, wrum man exakt das gleich da bei dem artike macht und das gelöscht wird...Bin nicht sauer, nicht interpretieren aber ich bin wissbegierig. was ist darn falsch? oder die formulierung "eingesetzte schwer bewaffnete Gehmaschine, welche sich auf vier Beinen fortbewegte" ? Das steht beil Lesenswert-Artikel AT-AT so und die formulierung habe ich dann eimnfach übernommen, da sie gepasst hat, AT-AHT ist der anchfolger und er trifft ja zu...dann wurde er umgeändert mit der begrünung, dass sich das nicht gut anhört. Ich muss sagen es ist schon manchmal ein schlag ins gesicht , also bildlich gesprochen. warum darf ein ander formulierungen benutzen, die ich nicht benutzten darf? Nur eine antwort bitte, wirklich es interessiert mich brennend. Herzliche Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 09:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hi also zuerst: wenn es in einem anderen artikel so steht, dann nur weil es mir bisher nicht aufgefallen ist. Ist also nichts gegen dich und für alle gelten die selben regeln. Dann die sache mit dem Preis: da ist die zeile einfach falsch interpretiert. In diese Zeile soll nicht der preis, den eine person für so ein teil bezahlen würde, sondern zum beispiel die produktionskosten. Alles hat seinen preis. Da dieser aber nicht bekannt ist, soll die zeile leer bleiben. Und die sache mit der rolle ist ganz einfach: so eine ausführliche beschreibung ist einfach zu viel für die infobox. ich hoffe das konnte deine fragen klären. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:22, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen herzlichen dank! Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 20:42, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Dank Danke, dass du Ansionianer korrigiert hast. Mir ist da ein Fehler unterlaufen. Gruß Da'ne Ling 14:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :kein problem.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:18, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Filmmusik Hallo Yoda, beim Lesen deiner Seite hab ich auf einen Bild gesehen, dass du eine Filmmusik-CD hast. Würde mir auch gerne eine zulegen, deine hab ich auch schon bei amazon gesichtet. Wie findest du sie? (Das Angebot ist ja groß deswegen die Nachfrage) - Liebe Grüße Ewok 09:35, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, ich finde die CD sehr gut und höre die lieder auch oft. kann ich nur empfehlen.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 01:07, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für die schnelle Antwort! :) ;) Liebe Grüße Ewok 09:06, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) hey hey hast du icqq--BobaFettKlon 22:28, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :hi, ja hab ich.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:46, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Faszinierend... Wir haben annähernd die selben Namen. Abgesehen von der Zahl. Hast du dafür eine Erklärung ;-) [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']][[User Talk:Yoda20|''Talk]]http://de.towff.wikia.com 19:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, Yoda ist nunmal ein häufiger Name, wenn man was mit Star Wars zu tun hat. und da es jeden namen halt nur 1 mal geben kann sind die nummern dahinter. Es gibt noch weitaus mehr wie uns^^. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 19:18, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, Yoda ist halt berühmt [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 19:44, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Löschzusammenfassungen Hallo, vielleicht weißt du es schon, aber wenn du bei einem Löschantrag auf das Bildchen mit dem X (z.B. auch auf der Vorlagenseite) klickst, dann wird automatisch ein Löschgrund eingefügt. So verschwindet dann das unnötige „Alter Inhalt:“ und „einziger Bearbeiter:“ und bei Bildern erscheint der Löschgrund in der Zusammenfassung, wo sonst ja nicht mal das mit dem Alten Inhalt oder dem einzigen Bearbeiter drinstände. Es kann dich natürlich keiner dazu zwingen, das auch so zu benutzen, aber ich finde es ganz praktisch. Das selbe gibts auch bei den Sperranträgen, wobei es dort auch noch einen Knopf zum Ablehnen (A) und zum Löschen der Seite nach der Sperrung (L) gibt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:07, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Cool, ne das hatte mir noch keiner gesagt^^, danke für den tipp. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:50, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Shirt hey weißt du wo man die Jedipedia shirts krigt--Sergej7890 18:25, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Siehe hier. (Sorry, dass ich für dich antworte ;-) ) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:27, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Star Wars im Fernsehen!^^ hält unser server das diesmal aus? EIne frage nur mal so in den raum geworfen^^.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 20:54, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Bis jetzt ist mir nichts ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. – 'Andro' Disku 22:10, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich denke wir haben unsere Antwort^^ 1 Serverausfall gestern^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:23, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Und dabei lief gestern noch nichtmal ein film oder? episode 3 kommt doch erst sonntag..--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 11:26, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Stimmt. Oh Nein^^ *Angst hab* xD --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:26, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Und ich wollte dann an meinem UC-Artikel arbeiten...^^ – 'Andro' Disku 11:31, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wir sollten das schnell hinter uns bringen^^--'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:33, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::jo, sonntag pünktlich zur ersten werbung is der server down ich wette schonmal^^.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 20:16, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Seite schützen Hi! Könntest du mal die Seite Ma'ar Shaddam schützen? Pandora scheint das vergessen zu haben. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:15, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :jo, ist erledigt^^.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 19:18, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay^^ Danke^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:19, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Du hast für den Artikel Vix einen Löschantrag geschrieben. Ich finde das der Artikel nicht gelöscht werden soll, weil der Charakter in KotOR II vorkommt. ALso existiert diese Person.--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:46, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja das stimmt, die Person existiert bestimmt, also hätte ein Artikel über diese Person auch einen Platz hier verdient. Aber der Artikel entspricht so nicht den ansprüchen in Sachen Form und Länge, den die Jedipedia stellt und könnte daher aus diesen Gründen gelöscht werden und nicht weil die Person um die es geht nicht existiert.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 15:56, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ja das stimmt nun mal.--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:35, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bild:Jk burtola.jpg Hallo, weißt du noch, woher du das Bild hast? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:39, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :ich glaub das war von wp. Also müsste man nachshen, wo die das her haben.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:16, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Farben in Infobox Hi Yoda41, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du die Farben in der Infobox immer groß schreibst, andere Sachen wie das Geschlecht aber weiterhin klein schreibst. Sollte man da nicht entweder alles oder gar nichts groß schreiben? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:28, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hi. Ne, im deutschen schreibt man Nomen groß (wie z.B. Farben) und Adjektive (wie z.B das Geschlecht) klein. Daher sollte es lieber so bleiben wie es ist. Gruß --[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 15:48, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Scharfschützen-Droide War der Artikel zu kurz? Ich könnte ihn ja auch beim Killerdroiden mit einbauen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:08, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ist doch beides das selbe. also reicht ein artikel--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:17, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, nicht ganz, der Scharfschützen-Droide war exklusiv für die Handelsföderation, nach der Schlacht von Naboo wurde er dann aufgerüstet und Killerdroide genannt und später wurde er dann auch in die Streitkräfte der KUS eingegliedert. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:19, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Aber das lässt sich ja alles in einem artikel verarbeiten^^. Yoda41--17:25, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Auch wenn er aufgerüstet wird, bleibt es noch derselbe Droide. 'Pandora' Diskussion 17:59, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hab das jetzt mal dazugeschrieben, ich hoffe mal, das geht von der Form her. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:01, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Hilfe Hi,Yoda41 erst einmal ein Lob von mir :) ich finde deine bunutzerseite voll cool ich bitte dich ein paar fragen von mir zu beantworten :)? (ein paar fragen zu meinem infokasten der rechts auf der seite ist) wenn ich mir deine seite so ansehe steht im deinem kasten so etwas wie lieblingsepisode,lieblingsfigur oder lieblingswaffen wie bekomme ich so etwas in meinen kasten bei den vorlagen gibt es so etwas doch nicht, oder doch? und eine 2. frage wie bekomme ich es hin das dieser kasten länger wird und nach unten geht?bei mir geht das dann so zur seite ! (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Taozin95 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18. Okt. 2009, 18:09:52) : Hi danke für das Lob. Also ich sehe jetzt auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass du das mit dem kasten soweit hinbekommen hast. Hast du denn trotzdem noch ne frage? Wenn du die felder meinst, die bei mir unter dem kasten noch kommen, das sind Babel Vorlagen. Wie man die einfügst entnimmst du am besten aus dem quelltext von meiner seite oder auf verschiedenen Hilfe seiten. Frag aber ruhig nochmal wenn nochwas ist. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 21:38, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Auszeichnung das hast du dir verdient--Sergej7890 22:56, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Cool, besser spät als nie oder wie war das das motto^^. danke--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 23:00, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::ich weis auch nicht--Sergej7890 12:54, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Der Prakmatiker Boba Fett Hey, Yoda, ich wollte kurz nachfragen, ob dir bei dem Titel von Boba Fett – Ein Prakmatiker nicht ein kleiner Tippfehler unterlaufen ist oder ob es sich dabei um den offiziellen Titel vom Verlag handelt, denn meines Wissens schreibt man Pra'g'''matiker doch anders, oder nicht? 'Bel Iblis' 17:37, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Garm. Siehe bitte auf die Diskussionsseite von diesem Artikel. Mir ist es nämlich aucj aufgefallen, aber es wurde mit der dortigen Erläuterung abgewimmelt.^^ Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 17:38, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, ich habe die Diskussionsseite des Artikels beobachtet, aber das ist doch kein Grund, nicht bei Yoda41, der das Buch ja erwiesenermaßen hat und den Artikel verschoben hat, einfach mal nachzuschlagen, als direkt von einem Fehler des Verlags auszugehen. 'Bel Iblis' 17:44, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::War ja nicht böse gemeint, war auch keine Kritik! Ich wollte es dir nur sagen, weil es diese Diskussion schon gibt. Ich bin ja auch deiner Meinung, dass man auf eine korrekte Schreibweise Wert legen sollte. Darth Hate 17:46, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich weiß, dass es die Diskussion schon gibt, weil ich auch an ihr Beteiligt war Bild:;-).gif. Kein Thema, ich habe es gar nicht als Kritik aufgefasst. 'Bel Iblis' 17:48, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem. ABer sollte man denn nicht jetzt wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob man richtiges Deutsch verwendet? Immerhin sind wir anscheinend intelligenter als dieser Verlag, der statt PraGmatiker PraKmatiker schreibt.^^ Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 17:50, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Wir warten erstmal auf Yoda41s Antwort, bevor wir hier den Verlag schlechtmachen, immerhin kann es gut sein, dass wir unseren lieben Admin auf den Scheiterhaufen der falschen Lemmata verbrennen müssen. Wenn du ein Problem mit Darth Mauls Klons Antwort hast, kläre das mit ihm und nicht mit mir.Bel Iblis'' 18:06, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::xD Nein, nein, ich habe keineswegs ein Problem mit dmk's Antwort! Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 18:11, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::@Yoda41: die Sache ist geklärt, sorry für die Umstände. Bel Iblis 18:12, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Yeah, auch von mir ein Sorry dafür, dass wir hier diesen Rechtschreib-Disput auf deiner Seite ausgetragen haben.^^ Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 18:13, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi, also alles geklärt? was war es nun? war es ein tippfehler meinerseits? hatte heut garkeine zeit nachzusehen, wie es im roman steht. und die disku hab ich auch erst jetzt gesehen. aber wenn alles klar ist ist ja ok.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 23:04, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Danke Heii Yoda41 hier ist noch einmal Taozin95.Ja das mit der Lieblingsepisode habe ich hinbekommen ich habe noch zwei fragen dieser infokasten rechts im bild der ist bei mir blau bei dir ist der gelb...kann man die farben davon verändern? Wenn ja dann wie? Und wie schreibst du bei Jedipedia farbig? Danke schonmal ... :Hi, also die farbe in der infobox änderst du in der Zeile Farbe dort: |HFarbe=F0E68C und |NFarbe=FFEC8B. Den HTML Kode für die Farbe kann man dann verschiedenen tabellen entnehmen und ändern. Um farbig schreiben zu können muss man wieder einen speziellen Befehl vor den text setzten, der auch im quelltext meiner benutzerseite zu finden ist. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 18:13, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ok das ist gut.Aber in welchen Tabellen?Wo sind die denn? Naja Gruß Benutzer:Taozin95 ::Die Codes für die farben gibts z.B. hier: http://www.gif-bilder.de/html-tips19.html ..--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:11, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) Aayla Securas Geburtsdatum Hallo, du hattest damals am 16. Mai 2006 angegeben, dass Aayla Secura 48 VSY geboren wurden ist. Kannst du dich noch an die Quelle erinnern? Das wäre wunderbar, denn der Artikel ist deshalb nämlich momentan UQ. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 12:38, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ja, die quelle war damalas noch wikipedia.^^ Also würde ich heute erstmal sagen raus damit.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 13:22, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe es entfernt. Gruß – Andro Disku 13:40, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Attark Wieso den Das Hoover? Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 08:18, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) : Dachte es würde besser passen, verwenden die in der Quelle einen anderen Artikel? wenn ja kannst du es gerne wieder ändern.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 08:51, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Er wird dort als der Hoover bezeichnet. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 13:03, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::ok. dann ändern wir das wieder, wenn es nicht schon geschehen ist.^^--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 23:36, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) Yissks Waffe Hi Yoda41, warum hast du die Waffenangbe gelöscht. Bei Luke und Co. steht ja auch, dass ihre Bewaffnung ein Lichtschwet ist. Und Yissk benutz eben einen power hammer, den ich per Google übersetzt habe (Schmiedehammer) und der zudem eine rituelle Bedeutung hat.: Er besitzt Intarsien von seinem Heimatplaneten. Also sollte man es schon erwähnen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:30, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hi, :momentan ist der Punkt "Bewaffnug" vorhanden. Ich würde sagen er war vielleicht gelöscht, dies wurde aber wieder Rückgängig gemacht. :Gruß Da'ne Ling 15:03, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich will mich ja jetzt nicht einmischen doer so... aber das solltest du schon erwähnen per EInzel, dass das ne Eigenübersetzung war..^^ lg --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:13, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Naja, ne Eigenübersetzung...ich kann auch Power Hammer nehmen (Orig. Titel) aber da wir ein deutsches Fanprojekt sind, sollten wir auch deutsche Begriffe verwenden. Und die dt. Übersetzungs ist nun mal unter anderem Schmiedehammer. Die andere Möglichkeit war unlogisch.Darth Hate 15:43, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Was bei Luke steht auch Lichtschwert drinn? was für ein Müll. Der Punkt in der Infobox ist einfach nur unsinnig und sollte im normalfall nicht ausgefüllt werden. Das die übersetzung self made ist mal ganz zu schweigen. gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 15:55, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::"Bewaffnung" ist in der Infobox nur für Militärs und Kopfgeldjäger zulässig; das stammt noch aus der Zeit, als es für jede Gruppierung noch eine eigene Box gab. 15:57, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Und warum stehen bei Luke: Blaster, Lichtschwert? Außerdem ist Yissk Leibwächter.Darth Hate 15:58, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ja, wie ich sagte, das gehört weg.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 19:54, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ich würde schon sagen, dass der Punkt "Bewaffnung" bei Yissk stehen bleiben sollte. Luke Skywalker besaß allerdings (glaube ich) höchstens einen Dienstblaster, als er im Roten Geschwader gedient hat. Bei dem Lichtschwert könnte man sich streiten. Einerseits wird es ja im Kampf benutzt, andererseits ist es ja eigentlich ein Werkzeug. Gegebenenfalls sollte man den Punkt, wie schon gesagt, einfach ganz weglassen. Gruß Da'ne Ling 15:44, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Genau, weglassen ist hier das Stichwort.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 17:06, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Frage Hallo, Yoda41. Ich habe eine Frage zur JP würdest du sie mir beantworten? --[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|''Auge um Auge]] 16:51, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Du brauchst dich nicht wundern, dass Pandora dir nicht nett antwortet, wenn du gar nicht erst beschreibst, was du wissen willst. Dass Benutzer dir antworten, ist selbstverständlich und du musst dies nicht erst erfragen. -- 16:55, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Du meinst Yoda41... :P 16:56, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Haben die Administratoren die Möglichkeit Benutzernamen umzu ändern??--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 17:08, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Ja, haben sie. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:09, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Meint ihr ihr könnted das für mich machen?--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 17:15, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::ja die möglichkeit haben wir, aber nicht alle von uns. es gibt richtlinien für die umbenennung, die man einsehen kann und einer von uns kann dich dann umbenennen.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 20:17, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Gut, danke. An die Richtlinien müssen wir uns ja halten, aber wer kann mich den nun in '''Wingo Nag'ie' umbenennen??--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 20:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Nein, Ben, ich meinte Pandora, denn auf seiner Diskussionsseite hat Jedi-Striker die gleiche Frage schon einmal gestellt. Anstatt eine Lösung mit ihm zu suchen, hat Jedi-Striker ihn beleidigt und fragt nun jemand anderen auf die gleiche Weise, aber erwartet eine freundlichere Reaktion. Ich denke nicht, dass er eine Umbenennung verdient hat. Viele Grüße, 21:27, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Nun gut, wie schon gesagt steht es mir nicht zu Dienstältere in frage zu stellen.......es tut mir leid was ich da zu Pandora gesagt habe aber ich war davon schon ziemlich verärgert. Jedoch denke ich hat eine Namensänderung nichts mit verdient oder nicht verdient haben zu tun. Es ist ja schließlich nicht deine Entscheidung 3PO.... Yoda41?? ist das denn möglich das du meinen Namen änderst?--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 22:18, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Dringender Grund?--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ich bin der Order of the Force beigetreten und "lebe" dort unter dem namen '''Wingo Nag'ie' ich finde es verwirren mehere namen zu haben, wenn jemand mit mir redet, schreibt oder sonst was sollte er mich unter nur einem Namen kennen. Ich will den Namen Jedi-Striker hinter mir lassen, weil er erstens ziemlich einfallslos klingt und im Prinzip ja auch kein richtiger Name ist.--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 22:47, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Ändere dann bitte alle Links auf deine alte Benutzerseite zum neuen Namen ab, anschleißend kann ein Admin dich umbenennen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:49, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Ok, Vorraussetzung ist, dass du alle deine Unterschriften schon in den Neuen namen umänderst.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:50, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Kein Problem--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 22:58, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::So ich glaub ich bin durch.--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 23:53, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Spezial:Linkliste/Benutzer_Diskussion:Jedi-Striker Spezial:Linkliste/Benutzer:Jedi-Striker Benutzer:Jedi-Striker/Artikel Spezial:Linkliste/Benutzer:Jedi-Striker/Under_Construction 'Pandora' Diskussion 23:56, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Danke schön! Hoch leben die Admins.--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 00:03, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Nochwas: Ich habe Bilder Hochgeladen wo noch Jedi-Strikeer drauf steht.......wie lösche ich die?--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 00:05, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Vorlage:LA Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:13, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Eine Frage zu einem Artikel Hallo Yoda41. Ich würde gerne den Artikel Erste Schlacht von Rhen Var erstellen, habe aber dann in dem Löschlogbuch gelesen, dass dieser Artikel bereits dreimal gelöscht wurde. Unter anderem auch von dir. Ich wollte mich erstmal an dich wenden, damit der Artikel nicht gleich gelöscht wird, wenn ich ihn schreibe. Leider kann nicht ganz verstehen warum dieser Artikel gelöscht wurde, weil ich mich nicht mit diesen Abkürzungen auskenne. Im Löschlogbuch steht "Alter Inhalt". Bedeutet das etwa, dass der Artikel von einer anderen Internetseite abgeschrieben wurde? Wäre es möglich, dass ich den Artikel nochmal schreibe (aber vorher noch ein UC reinmache) ohne dass er direkt mit einem Löschantrag versehen und dann gelöscht wird? Gruß RC-1139 19:39, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :''Alter Inhalt heisst, dass das, was danach kommt, das war, was vorher im Artikel stand. Das, was danach folgt ein ein Teil der Vorlage:LA, welche dazu benutzt wird, um Artikel löschen zu lassen. Dieser Artikel ist wiederholt gelöscht worden, weil da nur spam, also unsinige Beiträge rein gestellt wurden. Ist aber schön, dass du nachfragst, statt ihn einfach zu erstellen. Das wird immer seltener, das Leute nicht einfach mal machen, sondern versuchen sich zu erkundigen. Find ich gut. Pandora Diskussion 20:02, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ja, da kann ich Pandora nur zustimmen. Kannst ja mal anfangen den artikel zu erstellen mit einer UC vorlage. das schützt dann erstmal vor einer löschung.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:50, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Wenn man die UC-Regeln beachtet natürlich... Pandora Diskussion 12:51, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::OK, Vielen Dank. Ich werde mich dran halten. Wenn ich fertig bin könnt ihr dann ja mal vorbeischauen. Gruß RC-1139 20:16, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Jo, immer doch^^.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 20:35, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Hi, ich bin es mal wieder. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich den Artikel jetzt geschrieben habe. Gruß RC-1139 19:31, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) Beiträge Auf welcher Seite stehen die Artikel, die man schon bearbeitet hat? Mand'alor 21:42, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Das kannst du bei deinen Eigenen Beiträgen sehen. oben Rechts, neben Abmelden. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:43, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) Droiden-Marine Ich hab gesehen, dass du Droiden-Marine gelöscht hast, weil es Spielmechanik ist, die in den Artikel zu B1-Droiden gehört. Sollte man das jedoch nicht eher in eine Weiterleitung zu den B1-Droiden machen. Es scheint mir zumindest schon ein realistischer Begriff zu sein, den man in die Suche eintippt. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:58, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Nein, da sollte ein Artikel hin, der die Droiden-Marines als Einheit erklärt, nicht als Modell. Pandora Diskussion 12:53, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bild Warum hast du mein Bild genau gelöscht?? Ich verstehe das nicht so recht und die Erklärung ist für mich auch unverständlich. Bitte um Erklärung.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 21:25, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) :weil es nicht erlaubt war.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 21:45, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Das ist mir klar sonst hättest du es nicht gelöscht....Aber warum.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 21:46, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Begründung steht doch im löschgrund:"Urheberrechtlich geschütztes, themenfremdes Bild ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang zum Artikelnamensraum". ist doch unmissverständlich.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 21:48, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Um es etwas genauer zu formulieren: Das Bild ist urheberrechtlich geschützt, also geistiges Eigentum einer anderen Person. Um ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Bild hochzuladen, muss es laut Urheberrecht als Bildzitat, also in Artikel, verwendet werden, damit das legal ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:49, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) 1. Themenfremd? Na und in der JP gibt es soviele Bilder die nix mit SW zu tun haben. 2. Urheberschutz? Da habe ic doch drauf geschrieben Copyright. Und auserdem habe ich das zugeschnitte und bearbeited. Dan ist es FanArt. 3. Artikelnamensraum? Was ist das? --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 21:55, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) :#So ziemlich alle gschützten themenfremden Werke sind entweder mit Erlaubniss der Urheber hochgeladen oder werden in Artikel verwendet :#Zu schreiben, dass es geschützt ist, erlaubt noch lange nicht, es zu verwenden. Das wäre ja so, als wäre es legal, etwas zu stehlen, wenn man offen zugibt, dass man es stiehlt. :#Der Artikelnamensraum sind alle Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:04, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Gibt es keine Möglchkeit es hoch zu laden?--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 22:23, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) Yoda und Dagobah Hallo! Es heißt ja immer Yoda hätte Dagobah vor seinem Exil nicht betreten, aber ich habe in Höhle des Bösen gelesen, daß Yoda dort während der Klonkriege einen dunklen Jedi getötet hat und daß dadurch die Höhle erst entstanden ist. Was ist deine Meinung? Gruß, --Exodianecross 19:43, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Da scheint was ungenau formuliert zu sein... So weit ich das mitbekommen habe, stimmt das zwar so wie es da steht, dass ein Dunkler Jedi dort gegen Yoda kämpfte, nur sind ein paar Jahre verganen zwischen der Zeit auf Bpfassh und dem Duell. Im Ariktel steht ja auch "Dort blieb er einige Zeit", also wird nicht behauptet, dass der Kampf noch während der Klonkriege war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:49, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Verstehe! Dann war das also so! Danke! --Exodianecross 20:01, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Der Bpfasshi ist geflohen und auf Dagobah gestrandet, wo er dann seinen Verletzungen durch Yoda erlegen ist. 20:02, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) Vorlage für dich Hi Yoda41, ich wollte nur sagen, dass es eine neuer User-Vorlage gibt...für 40.000 Edits ;-) Vorlage:User 40.000. Viel Spaß bei den nächsten 10.000 :-D. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:47, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn die Vorlage auch verwendet würde^^ Du bist immerhin derfleißigste Benutzer und hast über 40.000 Edits.Darth Hate 16:25, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Oh, hi, sry ich hab den eintrag hier ganz übersehen^^. juhu... auf die vorlage warte ich eigentlich schon ganz lange, dann bau ich sie mal direkt ein. Vielen Dank DarthHate.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:29, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Gern geschehen. Viel Spaß bei den nächsten 10.000^^. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 16:30, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::jo danke, und dir bei deinen ersten 10.000 ^^. Und danke nochmal für die erinnerung, sonst hätt ich das echt übersehen..Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:35, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 23. Geburtstag! --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:07, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Auch von mir alles erdenklich Gute zum Geburtstag: viel Glück, Gesundheit und Zufriedenheit und weiterhin viel Spaß in der JP. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:10, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Au ja! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Da'ne Ling 14:53, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 23. Geburtstag. Bild:A110.gifBild:Hurra2.gifBild:A110.gif [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 15:01, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Alles Gute! Mal sehen ob du die 50.000 dieses Jahr schaffst :) -'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 15:03, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Auch ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Yoda41 Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße – Andro Disku 15:08, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Hi Yoda41! Wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Dass alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen mögen und du in diesem neuen Lebensjahr viel Glück, Erfolg und Spaß hast und natürlich dass du gesund bleibst. hehe :-) Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 20:22, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Ich wünsche dir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag und ein Jahr mit vielen Edits. Yoga-Wan Kenobi '''Diskussion 20:28, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!! ''Bel Iblis'' 20:55, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Alles Gute, feier schön! Jaina 21:27, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::::Von mir auch. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:01, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) : hey, Vielen Dank euch allen!--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:34, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Altes UC Hallo Yoda41, ich möcht dich darauf hinweisen, dass du den Artikel Entscheidung bei Koornacht bereits seit über einem Monat Under Construction und nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Es wäre schön, wenn du den Artikel in näherer Zukunft weiter bearbeiten oder das UC entfernen könntest. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:56, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) : oh ja danke, den hatte icgh schon vergessen^^.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 19:41, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Blubb Kannste mal kommen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:57, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Wohin?^^--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 20:51, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Sternjäger (Ich hab zwar schon ein paar angegeben, vllt. weißst du aber mehr) Hallo Yoda41, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Sternjäger. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, um so den Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüfen zu können. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehl-Informationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 16:58, 20. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::bla bla blubb...was soll der müll denn? bekomme ich jetzt noch belehrungstexte? das ist ein sammelartikel.. für die quellen siehe die einzelnen artikel... oder haben wir auch quellen in bkl seiten..--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 19:38, 20. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Das sollte kein belehrungstext sein, sondern die kq sagt ich soll das tun... bkl-seiten sind nicht vergleichbar... --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:05, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Achso, dann ist ja gut^^. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 20:35, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Meine Bearbeitung Hi Yoda41, sorry, dass ich da rumgepfuschst habe ;-) Ich wusste nicht, dass es so sein sollte. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:40, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Achso, macht nichts^^. hat selbst was gedauert bis ich wusste, wie es sein muss^^. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 13:41, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Zeitform Ich habe eine Frage zur Zeitform eines Artikels. Laut Richtlinien wird über natürliche Orte in der Gegenwart geschrieben, wenn nichts über die Zerstörung bekannt ist. Zählt die Veränderung durch die Yuuzhan Vong als Zerstörung oder nicht? Das wird unterschiedlich gehandhabt, Coruscant ist in der Vergangenheit und Duro im Präsens behandelt.Terpfen 15:00, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :das kommt dann darauf an über was geschrieben wird. der planet selbst existiert ja natürlich noch, also alles was über die eigenmschaften des planeten ist dann präsens. wenn es um dinge geht, die von den Vong auf dem planeten zerstört oder ausgerottet wurden dann vergangenheit.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 21:05, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::In Ordnung, danke Terpfen 12:35, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) Löschung Warum hast du meinen Artikel Schlacht von Balmorra (10 NSY) gelöscht? Ich weiss die Quelle fehlte aber ich habe doch eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 16:39, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Du hast dir deine Frage bereits selbst beantwortet, auch Artikel mit UC-Vorlage benötigen eine Quelle, da genügt der Hinweis, dass du die Seite momentan bearbeitest nicht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:42, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :: Jo, das stimmt, Quelle immer sofort rein. Gruß.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 18:05, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Na gut, ich merke es mir--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 09:25, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Infobox Hallo Yoda41, ich wollte nur mal fragen warum man in der Infobox bei Waffen nicht Lichtschwert hinschreiben darf. Ich meine ist es selbstverständlich, dass ein Jedi, Dunkler Jedi oder ein Sith ein Lichtschwert mit sich führt? Und ich persönlich fände es viel besser, wenn bei jedem der eine Waffe hat ob Klon, Kopfgeldjäger oder Jedi die Waffe in der Infobox auch eigetragen wird. Mich interessiert nämlich auch die Farbe der Lichtschwerter der einzelnen Jedi/Sith. Klar man könnte sagen wen interessiert das, aber man schreibt ja auch die Haarfarbe oder bei Blasterträgern welchen Blaster er trägt. Ich würde mich freuen wenn man in Zukunft immer die Waffe dazu schreiben würde. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:58, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Hi, das ist bei Jedi und Sith nicht üblich. weil, wie du bereits sagst, es selbstverständlich ist. Diese funktion ist noch ein überbleibsel aus der Infobox für Kopfgeldjäger, wo die waffen weiterhin hingeschrieben werde dürfen.jedoch sollte man es dabei belassen. Gruß.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:06, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Es ist nicht selbstverständlich siehe hier. Aber ich würde gerne wissen was dich daran stört, wenn das in der Infobox steht. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:03, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::: Es ist eigentlich die infobox über eine person, und waffen finde ich etwas unpersönlich, und daher nicht so richtig in den kontext der box gehörend.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:59, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Edits Hi Yoda41, ich bin neu bei Jedipedia (hab mich erst am 24.07.2010 angemeldetheute) und wollte dich fragen: 'Was sind Edits?' Das würde mich ziemlich interessieren! Gruß '''--Jedi-Großmeister Yoda | Die Macht mit Euch sein wird, immer! 14:20, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST)'' :Ein Glück, dass es das Internet gibt. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:24, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich meinte keine Übersetzungen... --Jedi-Großmeister Yoda | Die Macht mit Euch sein wird, immer! 14:26, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Aber aus der Übersetzung ergibt es sich eigentlich recht eindeutig. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:33, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ein Edit ist eine Bearbeitung in diesem und in anderen Wikis. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:35, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank an euch beide! --Jedi-Großmeister Yoda | Die Macht mit Euch sein wird, immer! 14:57, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Jo meine beiden vorredner haben ja alles geklärt. also schön edits sammeln Yoda^^ . grüße.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'''Yoda41]] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 17:49, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Mach ich! Nur noch eine Frage: "Wo kann ich nachsehen, wie viele Edits ich gesammelt habe?" --Jedi-Großmeister Yoda | Die Macht mit Euch sein wird, immer! 11:02, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Es gibt da oben ↑ einen Link Eigene Beiträge, ich dachte immer, das wäre ziemlich offensichtlich... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:36, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ja, oder du siehss einfach hier nach: Benutzer:Yoda41/Editcount und suchst dich in der liste.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 11:45, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Oder du trägst deinen Benutzernamen auf der Seite Spezial:Beitragszähler ein und drückst auf Absenden. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:02, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Vielen Dank Lord Tiin! Frage an dich Lord Tiin: Kann das sein, das du Star Wars Battlefront II für den PC hast? --Jedi-Großmeister Yoda | Die Macht mit Euch sein wird, immer! 12:31, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Nein, hab ich nicht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:34, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich hab das Spiel und hab mal übers Internet mit einem Lord Tiin gespielt. --Jedi-Großmeister Yoda | Die Macht mit Euch sein wird, immer! 12:48, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) UCs Hallo Yoda41, ich hätte eine Frage: Ist es Benutzern die lange Zeit nichts in der Jedipedia gemacht haben, erlaubt UCs zu benutzen? Ich hab nämlich lange keine Artikel mehr geschrieben und wollte jetzt mal wieder damit anfangen. Viele Grüße RC-1139 21:20, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :ja hau einfach rein :-) natürlich kann jeder uc setzen.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 23:30, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok, danke. Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast kannst du ja helfen. Auf meiner Benutzerseite siehst du was ich alles noch in Planung hab. Gruß RC-1139 18:00, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra geben Hallo Yoda41, mir ist auf gefallen das du bei Shahan Alama in http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Kandidaten_f%C3%BCr_Lesenswerte_Artikel ein Kontra gegeben hast. Weil du gearde der einzige bist der Kontra gegegebn hat möchte ich dich bitte eine Begründung nachzutragen. danke Gruß --Cody 21:07, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Hey, haben wir das mitlerweile drinnstehen das man ne begründung braucht? wenn ja schreib ich das natürlich noch dazu.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:19, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Benutzernamensänderung Hi Yoda41, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meinen Benutzzernamen in Admiral Pellaeon ändern könntest. früher fand ich den bisherigen gut, aber jetzt find ich ihn zu lang. Würd mich sehr freuen! Captain Gilad Pellaeon Disku May the Force be with you! 01:01, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :bereits erledigt?!Gruß -[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:45, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Wie jetz? Schon erledigt? Captain Gilad Pellaeon Disku May the Force be with you! 23:03, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET)